PS I Love You
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Kol and Kai have been dating for years without any major hiccups, but when a killing spree goes wrong and Kol dies, Kai's world is turned upside down. Now, months later, he's re-awakened... but with one catch. He can't remember anything. Now Kai must regain his remaining strength and help the only person he's ever cared for regain his memories, and his life. [Cover image not mine.]


Song: Ryan Star - Losing your memory

Pairings: MalaKol, maybe others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot idea.

* * *

/You're losing your memory now... You're losing your memory now.. Wake up, it's time.../

A flash of light, a jolt of magic rushing through Kol's lifeless body before it all went dark again.

No one said anything, they all simply stared.

/The damage is done.../

The silence felt endless and time could have stopped, but no one would have noticed.

'Did it work?' Rebekah asked finally, her eyes glued to her brother.

'I don't know.' Klaus replied, his own gaze on Freya, who still hadn't said anything. 'Sister?'

Before she could reply, Kol opened his eyes.

/You're losing your memory now.../

He peered around at them all, confusion clouding his vision. When the door burst open and a dark haired male appeared, he only perked a brow.

'Where am I?'

Rebekah and Klaus simply glanced at each other, lost for words. It was the newcomer who responded, his hair sticking out in all different directions, almost as though he'd been recently tugging on it.

'You're in New Orleans, babe.'

Kol's brow rose even higher at this and he sat up, half naked.

'Babe? Do I know you?'

All eyes were on the two males, though no one dared say a word.

'It's me... Kai... Your boyfriend?'

A snort escapes Kol and he stood up, his balance not quite there as he almost topples over again, only staying in an upright position when Kai grabs onto his arm.

'I think you have me mistaken for someone else.' He said quietly, tugging his arm free. 'I don't have a boyfriend.'

The mood in the room instantly became heavier and Kai could feel his heart sinking. It fell straight through his stomach and into another dimension, never to be seen again.

'He doesn't remember.' Rebekah whispered to Klaus.

'How is that possible... I triple checked the spell.' Freya muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

Kai wasn't even listening to the others, he merely stared at Kol with lost eyes. How could he not remember him? They had been together for /years/, they were even getting engaged.

Glancing down at the silver band on his finger, he felt hopeless, useless... It was his fault that Kol had died in the first place, and now he was paying the ultimate price.

Panic washed over him and he didn't know how to react, how to move forwards from this revelation. A warm hand suddenly lay on his arm and he turned his head to face Rebekah. She could see the danger dancing in his eyes, the look he always had before he went on a murder spree, though those were rare these days...

'Don't worry, we'll fix it.' She said with a reassuring smile, giving his arm a squeeze for good measure.

He nodded but his eyes remained distant. Without Kol, he had no sanity to hold onto. He could feel himself slipping back into the darkness already, the small rejection from his 'boyfriend' already unraveling him into small, broken pieces.

/I would have died... I would have loved you all my life.../

He wanted to shake the other male, make him remember the important things, like Vegas and California and their house, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare.

Stare and die a little more inside with each passing second.

* * *

 _'You look like you need a drink.'_

 _Kai glanced up, his eyes immediately locking onto those of a handsome male. The guy sat down on a bar stool to his right and fished out his wallet, a platinum credit card falling onto the counter a few seconds later._

 _'If you keep me company, I'll pay. For once.' He grinned, clearly sharing a personal joke with himself before holding out one hand. 'I'm Kol, by the way. Kol Mikaelson.'_

 _'Ma... I mean, Kai. Kai Parker.'_

 _'Nice to meet you, Kai.' Kol said with a warm smile, waving the barman over._

* * *

Kai woke up with a start, the dream still vivid in his mind. He could remember that day clearly though, even without the reminder. It was the first time he met Kol. Lonely, depressed and struggling to deal with being a Heretic, he had almost done something stupid that night. From past experiences in the prison world, he knew that alcohol dulled the senses, and that was the sole reason he was downing large amounts of Tequila.

 _'Tequila? You're starting off with a bang aren't you?' Kol joked, his own glass of vodka held loosely in one hand._

 _'Something like that.' Kai replied, staring down at his half empty tumbler. He could have sworn it was full a moment ago. 'I'm... What's the saying? Drowning my sorrows? Yeah, that. I'm drowning my sorrows.'_

 _Kol's jokey smile slipped and he frowned, pulling the bartender over and compelling him. 'How many Tequila's has he had?'_

 _'Three bottles.'_

 _Frowning some more, the Original turned back towards Kai and stole his glass away. 'No more alcohol.'_

Kai smiled sadly as the memory played on in his mind. He had wanted to murder Kol that night for ruining his plans, but instead he had ended up falling for him.

And now Kol couldn't remember who he was...

How he had managed to sleep when his whole life was hanging by a thread, he would never know, but it didn't help. He woke up as empty as he was before, but with fresh memories haunting his dreams now.

God, he craved a Tequila so badly. But after that night, he refused to touch the stuff.

 _It was snowing when Kol finally dragged Kai away from the bar, and several large snowflakes came to rest on his head. Snow reminded him of the prison world that Bonnie had left him in, and the sight of it now caused him to scowl moodily at nothing._

 _It was cold and irrelevant but for some reason, Kol was loving it. Bending down, he would scoop up a handful, pat it into a ball and then toss it at some random people passing by. He would repeat this process several times before changing his target and instead pelting the balls of coldness at Kai, each of which hit him with expert precision. The git would smile every time he yelped in surprise._

 _'Rude.' He hissed, brushing the evil white stuff off his face._

 _'Oh, bite me.' Kol shot back, a mischievous yet playful smile on his lips._

Twisting around to stare out of the window of his room, Kai wished more than anything that it was snowing.

But a cloudless warm night was all that greeted him, the visible stars taunting him silently.

'Oh, bite me.' He growled at them, dragging a tired hand down his face.


End file.
